1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral displacement preventing member for preventing lateral displacement of exterior wall boards that are joined together by shiplap joint on four sides and arranged, as well as an exterior wall installation structure using the lateral displacement preventing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 11, there has been an exterior wall installation structure 209 in which a plurality of exterior wall boards 204 each having an upper underlying rabbeted portion 211, a lower overlying rabbeted portion 221, a lateral underlying rabbeted portion 231, and a lateral overlying rabbeted portion are fastened to a structural building frame 292 while being joined together by shiplap joint on four sides.
In the exterior wall installation structure 209, exterior wall boards 204 are fastened to the structural building frame 292 by fastening members 295 each disposed in a vertical and horizontal joint portion of four vertically and horizontally adjacent exterior wall boards 204.
However, although each of the fastening members 295 locks an upper end portion and a lower end portion of the exterior wall boards 204, the fastening member 295 cannot particularly restrict horizontal movement of the exterior wall boards 204.
Thus, there has been a risk that horizontal displacement of the exterior wall boards 204 may lower exterior design quality of the exterior wall installation structure 209 or create a gap between horizontally adjacent exterior wall boards, leading to intrusion of rainwater.
To address this issue, although not shown, technologies in which a lateral displacement preventing means for preventing lateral displacement of exterior wall boards is provided in a fastening member or provided in a seal member that is used in a state in which it is placed over the fastening member are disclosed in JP 2001-355325A and JP 2002-81186A.
However, the above-described conventional technologies are technologies that seek to even add a lateral displacement preventing function to a single member in addition to a fastening function or a leakage preventing function, and thus the shape of the member is complicated, resulting in the problem of increased manufacturing costs.
Moreover, since it is necessary to dispose the fastening member, the seal member, or the like in a designated position in order to allow such members to sufficiently exhibit the functions, in some cases, installation was not necessarily easy.
An installation structure shown in FIG. 12 is known as an exterior wall installation structure that can prevent lateral displacement of exterior wall boards that are fastened to a metal backing frame while being joined together by shiplap joint on four sides, and that thus decreases installation costs and facilitates installation.
According to the installation structure shown in FIG. 12, in installation of exterior wall boards 204, which are fastened to a metal backing frame 202 by a fastening member (not shown) disposed at an upper end portion 241 and a lower end portion 242 of the exterior wall boards 204, a lateral displacement preventing member 206 for preventing lateral displacement of the exterior wall boards 204 is disposed in a vertical and horizontal joint portion 248 of the exterior wall boards 204.
This lateral displacement preventing member 206 has a flat-plate like fixing plate portion 261 and an abutment plate portion 262 that is provided upright at approximately right angles to the fixing plate portion 261.
The fixing plate portion 261 of the lateral displacement preventing member 206 is fixed to the metal backing frame 202 with screws 213 while the abutment plate portion 262 abuts on side end faces 232 of the exterior wall boards 204. (JP 2005-282198A)
JP 2004-270341A discloses a fastening member having excellent durability that can fasten, at a sufficient strength, exterior wall boards whose horizontal joint portion is disposed in an area where no vertical member is provided, an exterior wall installation structure using this fastening member, and an exterior wall installation method.
The effect of the invention disclosed in JP 2004-270341A is that, as shown in FIG. 13, a fastening member 101 is composed of a long fixing plate 102 and a slide fastening member 103, and even when a horizontal joint portion 140 of exterior wall boards is not disposed on a vertical member 151, the slide fastening member 103 can be disposed in the horizontal joint portion 140.
Then, the horizontal joint portion 140 of the exterior wall boards can be fixed to a structural building frame 150 by the slide fastening member 103 via the long fixing plate 102. Accordingly, the fastening member 101 can fasten, at a sufficient strength, the exterior wall boards 104 whose horizontal joint portion 140 is disposed in an area where no vertical member 151 is provided.
Meanwhile, it is the slide fastening member 103 that locks the exterior wall boards 104 in the horizontal joint portion 140. Moreover, the slide fastening member 103 is not particularly long, and therefore the slide fastening member 103 is not subjected to a great load even if acted upon by forces in different directions from the horizontally adjacent exterior wall boards 104.
A fastening member 301 disclosed in JP 2006-037567A has, as shown in FIG. 14, a long fixing plate portion 311 that is fixed to at least one vertical member and a first fastening portion 312 that is provided on the long fixing plate portion 311.
Thus, the long fixing plate portion 311 can be reliably fixed to a vertical member in a state in which the first fastening portion 312 is disposed in a horizontal joint portion of exterior wall boards. Therefore, even in the case where a horizontal joint portion of exterior wall boards is disposed in an area where no vertical member is provided, the exterior wall boards can be fastened to a structural building frame at a sufficient strength by the long fixing plate portion 311 of the fastening member 301 being reliably fixed to a vertical member. Accordingly, when the first fastening portion 312 is disposed in the horizontal joint portion of the exterior wall boards, the long fixing plate portion 311 can be fixed to any vertical member irrespective of the position of the horizontal joint portion, and therefore installation is easy.
Moreover, the fastening member 301 has a second fastening portion 314, and therefore, horizontally adjacent exterior wall boards can be reliably horizontally fastened by causing the second fastening portion 314 together with the first fastening portion 312 to lock the exterior wall boards.
Moreover, the fastening member 301 has a vertical upright portion 313. Therefore, even in the case where the horizontal joint portion is disposed in an area where no vertical member is provided, the fastening member 301 can be fixed to the structural building frame in a state in which the vertical upright portion 313 abuts on the side end faces of the exterior wall boards, and thus horizontal displacement of the exterior wall boards can be prevented.